Nibelung Valesti Part 1
This episode is a crossover between John Smith 10: Spacewalker and Omega And Zorga. Story Psyphon is inside a warehouse, with several aliens moving crates. Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Liam, Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Tummyhead and Bug-Lite are working hard. Psyphon: Faster! I want this shipment out of here! What’s the point of stealing it if we’re caught?! Faster! Then, a wormhole opens, John falling through, crashing down onto a crate that Liam was carrying. John: Ow. Not cool. I’m going to get you back, Bellicus. John gets out of the crate, everyone except Psyphon pointing a weapon at him. Bubble Helmet has two staffs, Fistina simply pointing her fist at her, but hte rest have blasters. John: Psyphon?! Psyphon: Who, who are you? John: You don’t know me. Right. (Looks around.) I don’t know any of these guys anyway. Psyphon: So, you aren’t with the Plumbers? Or Rex? John: No, and no. But you are going down. Psyphon: Oh, really? Wipe him out! Fistina launches her fist at John, who spins, a burst of wind knocking the fist and Fistina back. Bubble Helmet spins his staffs, firing lasers from both ends. John stomps the ground, creating an earth wall, protecting him. He thrusts his fist forward, the earth wall going forward, slamming into Bubble Helmet. Liam jumps into the air, flipping and going to kick John. John releases a stream of fire, and Liam falls back to dodge, landing heavily on his back. Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Tummyhead and Bug-Lite open fire with blasters, and John forms a mana dome over him, taking the attacks. He swings his arms to the ground, releasing a mana shockwave that knock the four down. Liam is lying on his back, the attack going over his head. He jumps back up, kicking John in the chest, sending him crashing into the crates. Liam: Bu-gawk! Got him! Psyphon: Make sure he stays down! Liam walks over, peeking over the crates. An energy ball hits and explodes, sending Liam flying back. Upchuck comes out of the wreckage. Upchuck: (Burps) Eh. A bit salty. Got any better eats? Psyphon: He does know Rex! Wipe him out! Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Tummyhead and Bug-Lite open fire with blasters, which Upchuck dodges. He extends his four tongues, grabbing and pulling in all of their blasters, eating them all. He then spits energy balls rapid fire, hitting each of them and knocking them down. Psyphon raises his hand, firing a powerful laser from a device on his wrist. Upchuck opens his mouth, swallowing the laser. Psyphon: What the? Upchuck: Are you really that surprised? Upchuck spits the laser back at Psyphon, hitting him hard and knocking him down, out cold. Upchuck reverts, as the other villains start to stand. John: Okay. Time to end this. (John stomps the ground repeatedly, earth spikes coming out of the ground, forming around Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Liam, Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Tummyhead and Bug-Lite in earth prisons.) Bubble Helmet: Let us go! John: As if. (John runs off, going out the door. He is running towards the city, a figure on the roof, watching.) Rex: Interesting. Another transformer. I’ll just have to test him. End Scene John heads into town, as a car barrels past.John: Watch it! Jer (His voice dies off, as he sees it was the Violet Offenders.) No way. The Violet Offenders turn the corner, charging straight at Erin, who is standing in the middle of the street. She turns, seeing the fast approaching vehicle. Erin: Really? Don’t these thugs learn? Erin takes a stance, prepared to attack. Then, Fasttrack dashes in, picking her up and getting her out of the way. The Violet Offenders turn around, coming back at them. Fasttrack: Round 2. Fasttrack puts Erin down, and dashes forward, going head on at the car. Fasttrack pulls to the side at the last second, the force causing the car to spin out of control. It was swerving towards Erin, when Fasttrack stomps his foot, swinging his arms up. An earth ramp forms, as the car goes up it, crashing down afterwards. Erin: Wow! That was incredible! When did you get this form, Rex? (Fasttrack makes it over to her, reverting.) Oh, you’re not Rex. John: Sorry about that. Name’s John. Erin: I’m Erin. It’s nice to meet you. Come on! (She grabs his hand, dragging him off.) I want to show you the garden! John and Erin are walking through a garden, Erin running playfully. John: This place is pretty peaceful. Erin: I always come here to relax. I’m glad you’re here. It’s always fun to have another Deltamatrix. (John smirks, raising his left arm.) Whoa! You transform without one of those? So cool! Can you show me a transformation? John: I might have to. Two Galvanic Mechamorphs crash down, John moving in front of Erin. Erin runs off. Galvanic Mechamorph 1: Target obtained. Initiating capture mode. John: Oh, great. John turns into Shocksquatch, as the Galvanic Mechamorphs fire eye lasers. Shocksquatch raise both hands, firing lightning blasts, countering them. Shocksquatch charges forward, fists covered in electricity. The Mechamorphs dodge and surround him, the two entrapping him. Lightning sparks through them, as they fly off, Shocksquatch standing up. He shoots a mouth lightning bolt at one, knocking it down. The Mechamorphs stand up, staring Shocksquatch down. Shocksquatch: That it? I was expecting more of a challenge. Oof. Shocksquatch is hit from behind, and falls over, reverting. John is out cold, Erin standing behind him, her fist glowing. Erin: Sorry, John. My big brother wants to see you. End Scene John wakes up, inside a large metal labyrinth. The sky above him is open, the ceiling high above. John: That hurt. (He looks up, and sees Rex and Erin standing on midair.) Erin! John spins, sending a blast of wind up at Rex. It hits an invisible wall, calmly bouncing off. John: Glass wall. John turns into Ghostfreak, flying up towards the invisible ceiling. He turns intangible, and slams into the wall, splattered to it. Ghostfreak: Can’t, phase, through. Rex: You didn’t figure that before? I guess I overestimated you. Ghostfreak: Who are you, and what are you doing with Erin? Erin: John, this is Rex. My older brother. Ghostfreak: Oh. This situation makes so much more sense now. Rex: If this is all you’ve got. (Rex stomps the ground, causing Ghostfreak to fall.) I’ll have no problem wiping you out. Erin: You agreed not to. Rex: If he’s as good as he thinks he is, he’ll survive. (Rex teleports away.) Ghostfreak floats to the ground, when Rex teleports in. He then hits the Deltamatrix, turning into Ramboom, a giant, Ultimate Humungousaur resembling behemoth with large tusks on his face. Ghostfreak looks at it, dumbfound. Ghostfreak: Is that thing even sapient? Ramboom: You’d be surprised. Ramboom charges forward, ramming Ghostfreak, breaking through a labyrinth wall, going onto the next trail. He breaks a few more walls down before stopping himself and turning around. Ghostfreak was floating, shuttering. Ghostfreak: His inners are disgusting! I don’t care if I could get squashed. I’m not doing that again. Ghostfreak lands, and turns into Rumble Knuckles. He punches the ground several times, it barely denting from the attacks. Rumble Knuckles: Nothing. If I could get below the metal, I could get underneath. Well, whatever. Rumble Knuckles glides up, as Ramboom charges back, Rumble Knuckles’ fist colliding with Ramboom’s head. Rumble Knuckles goes flying, slammed into a labyrinth wall. Ramboom charges, as Rumble Knuckles falls to the ground, shifting to Pacifista. Pacifista catches Ramboom’s foot, pushed up against the wall. Pacifista struggles, but eventually lifts and throws Ramboom. Ramboom: Impossible! Pacifista: Too bad. Pacifista charges and fires his mouth laser. Ramboom shifts, disappearing as the laser hits the invisible ceiling, causing a huge explosion and shaking the labyrinth. The destroyed walls regenerate. Pacifista: Well that’s great. Now, where’d he go? Pacifista is using his tracking system, trying to locate Rex. Then, Fright Wing appears ring in front of his face, scratching him with his talons. Pacifista stumbles back, as Fright Wing disappears, a sonic boom launching Pacifista. Pacifista recovers, Fright Wing flying around at a blinding speed. Pacifista tries to lock on, firing hand lasers at Fright Wing. Fright Wing releases blades of wind, knocking Pacifista back and forth. Fright Wing: What’s the matter? Can’t see? (Strikes Pacifista with talons.) Pacifista: You are pretty fast. (Transforms) Battle Tails: But I can predict your movements. Fright Wing releases blades of wind, and Battle Tails spins on its side, a sphere of wind forming and pushing through, hitting and distorting Fright Wing. Battle Tails dashes forward, propelling himself with his tails. He throws a punch, which Fright Wing catches, going to strike with his talons. Battle Tails blocks it with a tail, then curls into a ball, spinning. He gets out of Fright Wing’s grip, and kicks Fright Wing in the head, knocking him away. Battle Tails lands, spinning and releasing walls of air from his tails. Fright Wing transforms, Rexbreed taking the attack. Battle Tails: A highbreed? I should’ve done that. Rexbreed: Too bad for you. Rexbreed charges forward, and Battle Tails shifts to Four Arms. Rexbreed swings his fist, Four Arms catching it and jabbing Rexbreed several times. Rexbreed throws Four Arms over his head, slamming him into the ground. Rexbreed goes to slam his arms into Four Arms, who blocks it with his arms, rolling out of the way. Rexbreed fires finger darts, piercing the ground as Four Arms dodges. Four Arms claps his hands together, knocking Rexbreed back. Four Arms then goes and pulls the thorns out of the ground, seeing what was in the hole. Four Arms: Concrete. Good to know. Four Arms tears the metal plate, using the holes, and lifts it, still attached to the floor. He whips it, traveling at Rexbreed. Rexbreed shifts to Crabcano, the metal melting as he’s hit by it. Crabcano: Not bad. Crabcano places his hand on the ground, a geyser of magma shooting out. The geyser chases after Four Arms, and he takes off running. He rounds a corner, the geyser following. However, Four Arms was gone. Crabcano: Where did you go? You can’t hide forever. End Scene Nanomech is flying through the maze, when it lands on the ground, reverting. John is panting heavily. John: (Panting) Too, strong. What is it with this guy? All of his aliens are all super powered. I’m sure that he’s just warming up as well. I need to track down Gaia and destroy her before this guy destroys me! (Gasps) Too late. John is surrounded by Smal Shinobi, on the ground and standing on the labyrinth walls. Small Shinobi: Did you think you could hide? John: No. Just hoping for some time to catch my breath. (Transforms) Cannonbolt: And I did. Small Shinobi clones throw metal spikes, as Cannonbolt curls up, rolling forward. Several clones are knocked away as Cannonbolt rolls down the hall. A handful of clones teleport in Cannonbolt’s path, and hold their hands out. They stop Cannonbolt, throwing him back. Small Shinobi clones run on the wall, jumping and striking with fists and kicks several times. Cannonbolt hits the ground, bouncing up and hitting a Small Shinobi on the wall. He hits the ground, when a Small Shinobi kicks him. He then starts bouncing from clone to clone. He is launched into an open square, where he’s surrounded by Small Shinobi clones. Cannonbolt stands up, turning into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Rawk! Later! (Small Shinobi dashes in, as Astrodactyl releases a propulsion wave, sending the Small Shinobi flying back, Astrodactyl flying towards the invisible ceiling.) Now, it should be here somewhere. There! (He flies over to a spot, which is slightly cracked.) Ha! Pacifista’s laser did do something. Time to break free. Astrodactyl creates energy whips, and starts swinging them at the crack, increasing its size. Then, yellow star blasts fly up from below, which Astrodactyl dodges, the attacks causing the crack to grow. Shooting Star appears at level with Astrodactyl. Shooting Star: Clever. But enough of this. Astrodactyl: That’s what I’m going for here. Shooting Star rockets forward, lit on fire. Astrodactyl dives down, Shooting Star firing star bombs down at Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl releases a propulsion blast, protecting him from the bombs. He flies back up, creating energy whips. Shooting Star fires star blasts, which Astrodactyl dodge and strike with his whips. He appears right underneath the crack. Astrodactyl: What’s wrong? Am I too much of a challenge for you? Shooting Star rockets forward, lit on fire. Astrodactyl turns upside down, releasing a propulsion blast, catching Shooting Star in a huge explosion, breaking a hole in the invisible ceiling. Shooting Star shoots up, crashing down onto it, reverting. Erin: Rex! Erin runs forward, when a dust cloud from the explosion grows, her being caught in it. Rex: Erin! Characters *John Spacewalker *Erin Forte Villains *Rex Forte *Psyphon *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Thunderpig *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk *Tummyhead *Bug-Lite *Violet Offenders *Galvanic Mechamorph Guards Aliens Used by John *Upchuck *Fasttrack *Shocksquatch *Ghostfreak *Rumble Knuckles *Pacifista *Battle Tails *Four Arms *Nanomech (cameo) *Cannonbolt *Astrodactyl Used by Rex *Ramboom *Fright Wing *Rexbreed *Crabcano *Small Shinobi *Shooting Star Trivia *The title means "The Hunter Teaches the Prey" in hebrew. *This is the first John Smith 10 crossover that John fights the "hero" from the other story. *John finally gets his "revenge" on the Violet Offenders, despite it not being in his dimension. *Trapping John in a labyrinth is similar to the canon episode A Fistful of Brains, where Khyber traps Ben in his hunting reserve. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Two-Part Episodes